Leaving the Past Behind (ON HOLD)
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Angel Potter is returning to the Wizarding World with her new family. Read and see how she handles being back and what the Wizards have in store for her. Will she break again or will the Originals protect her and help her win this War. 2nd in Experience A New Life ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Here you go, people. The long-awaited Prologue of Experience A New Life. Oh, also... I estimate this story to be around fifteen chapters or so in length. It's not too long but... Yeah. Maybe it'll be longer depending on what I do with the chapters and the ideas I get while writing.**

**I'm so sorry about this being later than I anticipated but I haven't been feeling well these past few days and yeah... But better late than never, right?**

**Enjoy,**

**Nick**

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters_

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting around the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place, discussing what they were going to do with the Voldemort situation. Ever since Angel Potter vanished three years ago in her Fourth Year, the Dark Lord had become bolder. No one had seen the girl since then and eventually she had been declared dead. It was after that when Dumbledore tried to access her vaults as her magical guardian. To his surprise, the Goblins told him that all the vaults that belonged to Angel Potter were under lockdown until she came back. When he mentioned that she was dead, the Goblins all but laughed at him.

"We have to find Angel Potter," Hestia Jones called out.

Dumbledore nodded his head thoughtfully "Indeed. But no one has seen the girl in years."

"We can't just rely on the brat," Molly Weasley huffed, crossing her arms "She abandoned us and now the girl is hiding like a coward."

Sirius glared at her "Don't talk about my goddaughter like that. She is no coward. I'm sure there is a pretty good explanation for her disappearance."

"She's gone Dark," Hestia shrugged "Maybe she joined You-Know-Who when he came back."

To the surprise of most members, it was Severus Snape who shook his head "The Dark Lord would have gloated if he had Potter on his side. I think we should accept that she's dead and move on." A few months after Angel's disappearance, the Potions Master had overheard a conversation between the Headmaster and Minister Fudge that only made sense when he overheard the two Marauders talking after an Order meeting.

_Flashback_

_Most of the Order members had already left when Sirius and Remus had retreated to a room out of the way, talking amongst themselves quietly "Do you think Dumbledore knew?" Remus murmured quietly._

_Sirius sank onto the couch, burying his face in his hands "I'm almost sure he did," he answered "Remember how he always insisted Angel go back to her relatives? She could have stayed with the Weasleys or with you but he always sent her back to… those people."_

_Snape had frozen on his way past the door, frowning in confusion. He had only wanted to go to the bathroom when the door opened a crack. What were the two of them talking about? Potters relatives worshipped her, didn't they? At least, that's what Dumbledore had told him before the girl started Hogwarts. His mind flashed back to the conversation he overheard the other day. The Minister had demanded to know why Dumbledore hadn't made sure that 'they' were doing a good job. At that time, he thought they were talking about something else concerning the Tournament but now that he was thinking about it. The Potions Master pushed the door open a little further, catching the attention of the two men inside "What did they do?"_

"_What is it to you?" Sirius demanded, no small amount of hostility to his voice "Don't act as if you care about Angel now. You never…"_

"_Oh for Merlin's sake, mutt," Severus rolled his eyes "I have a suspicion but I need to know what the Dursleys did."_

_Remus studied the Potions Master for a short moment before he sighed "Those bastards abused Angel. And I mean full out abuse. They beat her, starved her and she was doing all their housework for them." The werewolf paused "Would you care to share this… suspicion?"_

"_Just… Don't tell the Headmaster that I told you any of this. He doesn't know but I overheard Dumbledore and Fudge talking about people not doing their job. The Headmaster assured the Minister that he was sure they were doing as he told them," Snape rubbed at his temples. How could he have missed the signs? They were obvious now that he thought about it. Potter had always been shorter than her peers and the clothes she wore outside of class… The Potions Master shook his head, trying to get back to the topic at hand "I believe they also mentioned something about a marriage contract. But I could have misheard."_

_Sirius blinked "That…"_

"_Calm down, Padfoot," Remus murmured, his hand on Sirius' shoulder. The werewolf himself was barely holding himself back from ripping Dumbledore and the Minister to shreds "Thank you, Severus."_

_Snape inclined his head "May I ask… Do you know anything about Potter's whereabouts?"_

"_No," the Black Lord muttered "She isn't dead. I can feel it… But what if Voldemort has her?"_

_The ex-Death Eater turned spy flinched as the mention of the name sent a painful twinge through his mark "I don't know much but I believe that something happened in the Graveyard. Some Death Eaters were talking after a meeting and apparently, Potter vanished after duelling the Dark Lord. I haven't said anything because the Death Eaters in question weren't the most trustworthy." _

"_Vanished how?"_

"_Just… there one moment and gone the next," Snape shrugged._

_End Flashback_

"The Goblins were very clear on that matter," the Headmaster argued "Angel Potter is still alive."

"But then where is she?"

Dumbledore frowned at the people around him "I'm afraid I don't know."

Tonks rolled her eyes "You've been saying that for three years, Headmaster. The Minister sent the Aurors out to search for her. Don't you think she would have been found if she were alive?" She was part of the group within the Order who questioned Dumbledore. While the young Auror hadn't known the Potter girl personally, she became disillusioned by the Headmaster after he decided to do nothing against the increase of Death Eater attacks.

"Nymphadora," the old man chided with his typical grandfatherly tone "I'm sure that we will find Miss Potter soon.

* * *

"What is this about, Angel?" Elijah questioned, settling in the armchair.

As soon as Niklaus and Angel had returned from their honeymoon – a couple of weeks earlier than they had intended – the younger girl had immediately called a family meeting. Ever since Death had appeared in her dreams, the whole thing had been on her mind constantly. Enough so that Klaus decided to take his wife home early. Angel sank onto one of the couches, looking around at all the people gathered around here. The Salvatore brothers were on the floor in front of the couch holding Rebekah and Caroline, while Kol and Bonnie were on the third couch with Sage in Finn's lap on the second armchair. The Mistress of Death rubbed at her head and looked at Kol "I – I had a dream about Death," she sighed "He told me to go back to Hogwarts. Some shit about it being fated…"

"He asked you to go back and fight," Kol murmured with a small frown.

"Yeah," the red-haired girl nodded "Nik and I discussed this. I can bring some people, so I thought… Kol, Bonnie, do you want to come?"

Bonnie tilted her head in surprise "Me?"

"Well, I was thinking you might be interested in seeing what the Wizarding World was like and since Kol is the protector…" Angel spoke up "You don't have to come… It was just an idea."

The nature witch squealed happily, throwing herself at Angel "I would love to come. Thank you, thank you…"

Niklaus grinned at the two girls who were basically sprawled across his lap now "From what Angel tells me… It's not going to be a nice vacation."

"Definitely not," Angel grumbled, patting Bonnie's back "Would you get off me?"

"Sorry," the other witch laughed.

It was then that Elijah cleared his throat "Is it really a good idea to let Kol and Niklaus go with you?"

"Oi?" Kol huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, he is right," Rebekah pointed out "I doubt anyone is safe from your wrath… Angel, don't take them."

Angel looked from her husband to Kol with an amused smile "They are coming… But Elijah? If you'd be willing to try and keep them in line…?"

"Why about me?" Damon frowned "You really think I want you to go without me?"

She looked at the others "I really don't want any of you in danger… There's bound to be attempts on lives – most likely mine. And Damon, you have Rebekah. I don't know how long we'll be and it would be unfair to just go."

Kol made a noise in the back of his throat "Yeah. There's no way that Bekah is going there. From what Death told me… No way."

"Angel actually wanted to go alone," Klaus rolled his eyes "Trust me, just accept and shut up about it before her stubbornness comes out again."

"Shut up, Nik," Angel hissed, poking his side in annoyance.

"I would be honoured to come," Elijah nodded, cutting in.

Angel looked at the others "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sage shook her head "While I don't know a lot about your world… I think we can all agree that we should trust your assessment." She shot a look at Damon "Right?"

"Yes, yes," the older Salvatore huffed, resting his head on Rebekah's lap with a pout.

* * *

It was almost a week later when the group of five were standing in a clearing not too far from the Mikaelson Mansion. Angel hadn't wanted to be too close to the house in case something happened and the others agreed. Klaus had told her to take Hero with them but since Angel still had Hedwig over there – and she was sure that the Snowy Owl was still around – she didn't think that Hero needed to come.

"So," the Mistress of Death drawled, looking around before her eyes stopped on Kol "How the hell do I do this?"

Kol shrugged "Just call him. He's bound to respond in one way or another."

"And what? Just say Death, come here, I need you?" Angel questioned sarcastically, jumping when the familiar dark cloaked figure appeared directly beside her "Holy shit. Don't do that." Klaus and Kol couldn't stop laughing, while Bonnie and Elijah tried to hide their grins from the witch "Stop laughing… Assholes."

"Are you ready to go, Mistress?" Death questioned, ignoring the two Originals who were desperately trying to hold each other up.

Angel grimaced "Don't call me that. Please…"

"But you are my Mistress," the figure pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Just call me Angel?"

Death tilted his dead "I will try… Angel. Are you ready to go?"

"Do I really have to go back?" the girl sighed, shifting uncomfortably. By then, Klaus had stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm afraid so."

The red-haired girl closed her eyes for a moment "Okay… Bring us back?"


	2. Of Dramatic Entrances

**Holy crap, guys. I know that this is the Sequel for a story but I am really blown away by the response I got. So much in fact that I wanted to post this chapter earlier but I want to keep this relatively steady with the updates. Once a week for now, depending on how it works out...**

**Enjoy,**

**Nick**

A bright light spread over the Quidditch pitch, unnoticed by the inhabitants of the castle who were inside the Great Hall, eating dinner. When the light faded, a group of five had appeared "Urgh," Bonnie groaned, dropping her head to the ground.

Angel's lips twitched as she looked down at the others who were in varying states on the ground or – in Elijah's case – almost on the ground "This isn't nearly as bad as a Portkey."

"Then I really don't want to experience one of these 'Portkeys'," Elijah murmured, straightening his suit with a small grimace.

Klaus looked up when he heard Angel's heart beat faster "Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah," the red-haired girl nodded quickly, ignoring the unconvinced looks of her family. She was staring up at the castle with a soft smile on her face. No matter how bad her Hogwarts years had been, she still saw the castle as her home. It was the first place where she really felt like she was worth something… At least for a little while.

Kol glanced at Angel. He was probably the only one who remotely understood what she was feeling. Death had told him as much as he could, making sure to inform the Original of what the girl had gone through and what she had lost. Despite that, he couldn't imagine going back to the place that both saved and hurt you "Shall we?"

"I take it we're making a scene?" Bonnie spoke up, raising her eyebrow at her friend.

"Well…" Angel grinned, her expression lighting up.

Elijah cleared his throat "I wonder how long you've been gone."

The Mistress of Death hummed, pulling out her wand "_Tempus_," she muttered, twirling the Elder wand with a twist of her wrist "20th of September 1997. Around seven pm. I've been gone for around two and a half years… That means that I'm older than I should be."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie frowned.

"I was born on the 31st of July 1980," Angel shrugged "I should be seventeen but I'm eighteen."

Klaus wrapped his arm around his wife's waist "Do you think that's going to be a problem? Since you're supposed to be underage?"

"Doubtful," she hummed "In the Wizarding World you're an adult at seventeen and I think the Goblins have pretty accurate rituals that tell them exactly how old I am."

"Can we go in now?" Kol pouted, shifting in place. He couldn't wait to go into the castle. After all, he had seen the outside before. It was boring and he definitely needed some action soon or the Original would go crazy.

Elijah sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose "Kol, behave."

"Has that ever worked before?" Klaus snorted before glancing at his younger brother "I don't think so…"

"Oi," Kol exclaimed.

Bonnie leaned over to Angel "They're such children," she whispered, causing Angel to cough in amusement while the vampires glared at the two witches.

"Shall we?" Elijah spoke up after a few moments of silence.

The Mistress of Death took a deep breath before she nodded "Yeah. I – I guess so." She lead the group up the path to the castle. The faint outline of Hagrid's hut caused another smile to creep over Angel's face. He must not be in the Great Hall today since it was dinner time and the light in the hut was burning brightly. She had missed the half-giant. While there weren't many people she actually missed from her old life, Hagrid had been on top of the list with Sirius and Remus.

"Who lives there?" Kol questioned, pointing to the hut "I've seen it while I was dead."

"The Groundskeeper," Angel replied "Hagrid is awesome. I'll introduce you to him one of these days… He's the one who gave me my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven." A laugh escaped her "Well, that and he gave my cousin a pig's tail."

The youngest Original whirled around to face me "You mean that actually happened?"

The red-haired girl nodded "Yup. Most of the things from the first four books happened. It's only the stuff after that I don't know about."

"So you're not going to name your child Albus Severus?" Kol teased.

Bonnie shook her head at her boyfriend while Angel glared at him "That's never going to happen. One, I doubt I'll ever have children and two, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't my idea… Or Harry's idea. I personally don't get along with Snape and Dumbledore isn't really someone I'd want to name my child after either."

"Why not? He seemed alright in the books," Bonnie murmured.

"That's just the thing," Angel grumbled "Look, I guess he was alright to some extent but he left me with abusive relatives and ignored me whenever I begged him to let me stay somewhere else. He also knew that my godfather was innocent and did nothing about it… Maybe he's alright to others but sadly I'm not just anybody, am I?"

Klaus wrapped his arm around Angel's waist, pulling her closer to his side "It's going to be alright, love. He's not going to do anything."

"We'll see about that," the redhead sighed, leaning her head against Klaus' shoulder. They reached the huge doors that lead into the entrance hall a few minutes later and Angel waved her hand, causing the doors to open silently, closing behind them "So, ready to make an entrance?" She smoothed down her short purple lace dress. Rebekah had a lot of fun, trying to put together their outfits for maximum effect. Angel was wearing the dress with knee-high black boots and a black jacket, Klaus and Kol were both wearing leather jackets over their shirts. Elijah was wearing his usual suit and Bonnie, on the other hand, was wearing black skinny jeans with a black jacket and a white halter top.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Klaus whispered into Angel's ear "We don't have to tell them that we're here. If you want, we can try to get rid of that guy without having to reveal ourselves."

Angel shook her head and breathed in deeply "No. Let's do this. I wanna see their reactions, to be honest." She looked at her family before walking towards the doors to the Great Hall.

As soon as she was close enough, they started opening, revealing the mass of students and the teachers at the other end of the Hall. The group walked forward, a hush falling over the Hall. Angel was at the front with Kol and Klaus a step behind her. Elijah and Bonnie were bringing up the rare, completing the triangle formation. The students' eyes followed them and then the murmuring started. One of the older students had recognized Angel for who she was and it set off a massive wave of whispers "That's Angel Potter." "She's back." "How did she hide from everyone?" "Is it true that she was in a training facility these past few years?" "Who are the people with her?"

Angel stopped before the head table, looking up at Dumbledore with a smirk "Did you miss me?"

The old Headmaster was staring at the girl in surprise. Where in the name of Merlin had she been? He had looked everywhere for her and she had the audacity to just turn up as if she never left? "Angel, my dear girl."

The red-haired girl held up her hand, eyes narrowing "I'm going to stop you right now. I'm not your 'dear girl', Dumbledore. You will address me by my name."

"Ms Potter, then," he grunted out, trying to pull up his grandfatherly mask again.

Klaus made a noise in the back of his throat, making to open his mouth to argue about the name but Angel put a hand on his arm, shaking her head "Not now."

Dumbledore studied his former student closely. How did the girl change this much? She shouldn't have learned to stand up for herself. This was ruining all his plans. He would have to fix it… somehow "Who are your Companions?"

"Oh, right," Angel blinked, as if just now remembering the others with her. Her gaze trailed over the head table, seeing Snape slip away from the table and out of a side door. McGonagall along with several of her previous teachers were also there along with… a toad in a garish shade of pink. The DADA teacher, she assumed "Introductions. Erm… Yeah… Elijah, help me out here."

The suited Original rolled his eyes at the girl but stepped forward nevertheless "I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He gestured to the other two men "And these are my brothers Niklaus and Kol along with Bonnie Bennett."

"And how are you Ms Potter's family?" Professor McGonagall spoke up, sending her former student a small smile.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting at the head table, trying to ignore the rambling of his colleagues. Really, when would they understand that he didn't care? The Potions Master's mind wandered, thinking about his newfound friendship with the two Marauders. If someone had told him that he would actually befriend two of his childhood bullies a few years ago, he would have had them committed but now…? After he found out how Angel was treated for her whole life, he just wished he could apologize to Lily's daughter. He had looked back and a lot of the child's behaviour was actually that of an abused child. How he hadn't seen it was beyond him. Perception was everything, after all. The Professor didn't want to see and so he didn't.

It was the middle of dinner when the doors leading out of the Great Hall swung open. The people who were revealed were completely unexpected. At the front of the small group was none other than Angel Potter. Snape blinked at the red-haired girl who looked so much like Lily. Even more so than a few years ago. The others with her were curious though. They were… different. The three males who were standing just behind the Girl-Who-Lived were practically radiating protectiveness and danger. The Potions Master made a mental note to not piss them off. He really didn't want to see what they were capable of.

The Head of Slytherin House couldn't stop the smirk from showing when the girl raised her eyebrow at Dumbledore challengingly "Did you miss me?" she asked, her own smirk on her face.

A quick glance to the Headmaster showed that the man was desperately trying to regain his composure "Angel, my dear girl." Snape continued to watch the interaction before he decided to use the commotion to slip away. He had a couple of Pranksters to call. Sirius and Remus would want to know about their goddaughter being back. To be completely honest, he couldn't wait to see their reaction to the girl and her Companions. Especially since she seemed to be pretty close to them. There had also been the part where Dumbledore mentioned her name. One of the men – the only blond one – looked as if he wanted to say something before Angel stopped him. Maybe he would find out what that was about.

As soon as he reached his office, he went to the fireplace, tossing a hand full of the green Floo powder into the flames "12 Grimmauld Place," he called.

"Severus?" Remus' voice answered almost immediately "Is everything alright?"

The Potions Master nodded "There's some news. Call the mutt, would you?"

The werewolf mustered the other man curiously "Alright. Hold on." He vanished from the flames for several minutes before he reappeared with Sirius by his side "Now, what is this about."

"Yeah, Snape," Sirius goaded jokingly "I was busy."

"I suppose you don't want to see your goddaughter then?" Snape prepared himself for the reactions and he wasn't disappointed.

The two Marauders had frozen for a moment before Sirius snapped out of his trance "What did you just say?"

"Angel is back," the Potions Professor repeated "She made a scene at dinner."

"Step aside. I'm coming." Sirius shot up, practically throwing himself into the fireplace.

Remus let out an annoyed sigh and followed behind quickly "Sirius. You know that you can't just walk around, right? You're still a wanted criminal."

"I don't care, Moony," the dog animagus huffed "I just want to see my pup."

"And you will," Remus soothed "Come on, we're going to see her. Just… transform into Padfoot first."

The Black Lord blinked before he hit his forehead "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a dunderhead," Snape chimed in from the side. He had watched the two grown men with amusement shining in his black eyes "Let's get going. I'm sure she's going to need saving from the headmaster."

Padfoot barked, running off into the direction of the Great Hall. Remus exchanged an exasperated look to Severus before following after his partner "Padfoot… Slow down."

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel and her family were still in the Hall, explaining without really explaining how they knew each other and why there were as close as they were.

"Miss Potter, would you join me in my office?" the Headmaster spoke up, still staring at the girl. His gaze had been steadily drilling into her head ever since she entered the room "I believe there is a lot we have to talk about."

Angel crossed her arms "I don't think so, old man," she shook her head "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What gives you the right to talk to Professor Dumbledore like that?" a voice called out from behind her.

"Ronald Weasley," the red-haired witch remarked, looking at the youngest Weasley boy in slight disgust "I see you haven't changed at all."

Klaus raised his eyebrow at the lanky seventeen-year-old "You were friends with him?"

Angel raised her shoulder in a slight shrug "I was eleven."

"What a convincing argument, darling," Kol snorted.

"Hush, you," the Mistress of Death waved "Quiet time for homicidal maniacs."

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore repeated, narrowing his eyes on the witch in front of him "Now. And without your… entourage."

Klaus stepped in front of his wife, shaking his head "She's not going anywhere with you."

It was Kol who spoke up next "It's alright, Nik. I'll go with her."

"Angel…"

"I'm going to be alright, Nik," the redhead murmured, making sure that the vampires were the only ones who heard "I'm not the same person he knew. He's not going to be able to push me around and if he tries I can transfigure him into a goat or something."

"Alright," the Hybrid gave up, running a hand through his hair "If you're harmed in any way, I'll murder every single person who's responsible."

Angel nodded "Fair enough." She exchanged a look with Kol and shrugged "Come on, then." Dumbledore stood, leading the two out of the Hall. He really didn't want that man to be there as well but he assumed that it was the only way to get Potter into his office. Maybe he could make sure the man wouldn't remember… After all, he seemed to be a muggle. How he was able to see the castle, was a mystery to the Headmaster though.

Back in the Hall, Klaus had started to talk to Elijah and Bonnie quietly, trying to plan their next steps. They hadn't expected the reactions they got… Even though Angel had told them about her world… It was still a bit of a shock to see the way she was treated. The Headmaster, in particular, seemed to have a hidden agenda, that much Elijah was sure of. While they were talking, the students were herded out of the Hall and to their dorms by the teachers.

"Hem, hem." The two vampires along with the nature witch looked up, seeing the pink toad looking at them with hidden disdain. By then the Hall was almost completely empty with only the other teachers remaining.

"Yes?" the suited Original raised his eyebrow.

Umbridge tilted her head at the classy man. She had to admit that he was incredibly good-looking and if he hadn't been part of Potter's little group, she might have tried something but if he was willing to be close to a murderer, the toad-like witch didn't dare "Where has Potter been hiding all these years?"

"Excuse me but… Who are you?" Klaus questioned, not remotely happy to be away from his wife. And now this nightmare in pink was trying to question them as well? Klaus wasn't a happy Hybrid at the moment.

"Dolores Umbridge. Senior Undersecretary of the Mister of Magic," she replied, her nose raised in the air "Now, I demand you to tell me where Potter has been hiding."

Elijah's eyes darkened almost unnoticeably "I don't believe that is any of your business, ma'am."

"Excuse me? I am…"

"Yes, yes," Klaus waved off "Senior Undersecretary and what not. I don't care."

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors burst open and a huge black dog burst in, looking around "Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Where's Potter?" Severus questioned, looking at Minerva.

"With the Headmaster," the Deputy Headmistress pointed out "What is Mr Lupin doing here, Severus?"

The Potions Master shook his head "I think it is obvious, Minerva."

"She's alone with Dumbledore?" the werewolf mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose "Bloody hell, cub."

Elijah cleared his throat "Angel is not alone. Out brother went with her."

Remus looked at the two men and the dark-skinned girl, his nose twitching. There was something about them… Something he couldn't quite put his finger on "How do you know my goddaughter?" Padfoot barked, nipping at Remus' hand, bounding towards the doors again "I will show you to the Headmaster's office if you wish."

"That would be appreciated," the suited Original nodded, nudging his brother "Niklaus…"

"That dog," the Hybrid whispered "Is that…?"

Bonnie nodded as they started following the werewolf, ignoring the spluttering coming from Umbridge "Yup. That is a meeting I wanna see."


	3. A Marauder Reunion

**I know this story is moving a little slower than some of you might like BUT the thing is if I go too fast too quickly, you wouldn't be getting more than five chapters. Also, the reasoning for that will be explained in the next chapter (I think).**

**This one here is going to have a Flashback to the wedding, so I really hope you'll like it. I've only been to a wedding once, so I have no idea how that works. Hope it turned out alright though.**

**Enjoy,**

**Nick**

"Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked as soon as the door closed behind them, trying to uphold his grandfather mask. He was sure that it was working but judging by the strange boy's face, he couldn't be too sure.

Angel raised her eyebrow "Away," she shrugged "I'm not sure why you need to know."

"That's no way to talk to your Headmaster," the old man pointed out.

"You're not my Headmaster though," the Girl-Who-Lived rolled her eyes, already annoyed with the whole drama that was going on around her "I haven't been to this school in a long time."

Dumbledore perked up "So you went to another school then? Where?"

Kol leaned against the wall, eyes drifting around the office "What does it matter to you, old man?"

"This has nothing to do with you," the Headmaster pointed out, his eyes narrowing on the vampire.

"Kol is my friend," Angel told him defensively, making sure to keep a hand on Kol's shoulder. She didn't want the Original to attack the Headmaster… yet "He has as much of a right to talk as I do. Listen, I don't care what happened the past few years – Really, I don't give a shit. I'm back to take care of the problems for you guys so I would appreciate it if you could just leave me the hell alone."

Before Dumbledore could open his mouth, the door burst open and Sirius bounded in. Angel barely had time to blink before she was practically attacked by a huge black Grim-like dog. She stumbled back, almost falling if not for Kol's steadying hands "Careful, darling."

Angel fell to her knees in front of her dogfather, wrapping her arms around him with tears in her eyes "God, I missed you so much…" she breathed, laughing when he slobbered all over her face "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Well," Remus remarked in amusement "It seems as if someone was faster than me. Again."

"Remmy," the red-haired girl exclaimed, jumping up to run at the werewolf. Padfoot whined when she left him sitting on the floor in favour of Remus.

"You're happy to see me, I take it," he smiled, crushing his cub into a hug.

Angel nodded into his shoulder "I'm sorry, Remmy."

The werewolf hummed, tightening his arms around his cub "We will be talking about this, cub. Also about those friends of yours."

"You know?" she frowned, looking up at her honorary godfather. When he let her go, she knelt back down, petting Sirius some more. Did he know about them being vampires? Well, he was a werewolf but she wasn't sure if that meant that he could sniff them out. She looked over her shoulder to Dumbledore "Are we done here? It's late…"

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes "Of course, Miss Potter," he smiled "Professor Snape will show you and your… family to some of our guest quarters."

"We're staying here?" Klaus questioned with a small frown, sounding none too happy "Why?"

"Lord Voldemort is out there," Dumbledore pointed out, patronizingly. It wasn't like these… people understood the threat the Dark Lord posed "Miss Potter is safer inside the wards."

Angel rolled her eyes at the old man and sighed "Just go with it, Nik. I'm going to take you guys to Diagon within the next few days. We'll see what happens." Remus wrapped his arm around his goddaughter's shoulders and tugged her out of the Headmaster's office and after Snape.

Dumbledore waited until the door closed behind them, before kneeling in front of the fireplace "Minister of Magic's office."

"Dumbledore?" Fudge questioned in confusion, seeing the Headmaster of Hogwarts in his fireplace.

"Angel Potter is back," the old man said without beating around the bush.

The Minister gaped "W – What?"

"Angel Potter is back from wherever she was. She changed a lot," Dumbledore repeated, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Do you think she'll give us trouble?"

The Headmaster hummed "Maybe not from her… But she didn't come alone."

"Thank you for telling me," Fudge nodded, his mind already working overtime to figure out what to do with this information. This was going to be his chance to get back at the girl for causing as much trouble as she did.

* * *

As soon as the group was far enough away from the old man's office, Remus looked down at the girl who was still pressed against him "What in Merlin's name were you thinking, cub?" he hissed "Going to Dumbledore without…"

"Stop right there," Angel snapped, holding her hand up. The motion caused the wedding band on her finger to sparkle in the light "It might not seem that way but I know what I'm doing. I'm not the fourteen-year-old you knew anymore, Remmy."

The werewolf snatched her hand "What is this?"

"I thought you would be able to recognize a wedding ring," the red-haired girl teased with a grin on her lips.

"Wedding… What?" Remus trailed off with wide eyes, Sirius staring at his goddaughter from the ground. He had made sure to stay within touching distance of the younger girl, not wanting this to be a dream.

Klaus cleared his throat "Speaking of weddings… Why the hell didn't you correct him?"

"What?" Angel frowned before recognition dawned on her "Nik, this is nothing against you. The reason why I let them call me Potter is because it's none of their business. Here, I am Angel Potter. Not Gilbert or Mikaelson. If it bothers you that much, I will tell them." It was then that they reached the third floor where the guest quarters were located. The Girl-Who-Lived glanced around and grinned "Ah. Memories."

Bonnie looked around "What do you mean?"

"We're on the third floor," Angel pointed out "Remember the first book?"

"You mean… Fluffy?" the other witch questioned.

Kol tilted his head "Was that the… dog?"

"Yup," the Mistress of Death nodded "I wonder what Hagrid did with him… I'm gonna have to ask."

"Here we are," the Potions Master gestured. He desperately wanted to say something to the girl but he didn't know how. Maybe he would get his chance soon… "The password is Lion." The portrait of the man swung open, revealing the rooms behind it.

Angel snorted "Of course it is."

As soon as the portrait closed behind the group, Sirius turned back into a human only to sweep his goddaughter into a big embrace "Don't ever do that again," he whispered into her ear roughly.

The two of them didn't move for several minutes until Klaus cleared his throat with a small grin "So… I take it this is your godfather, Angel?"

"Maybe," the red-haired girl shrugged, carefully freeing herself from Sirius' arms to walk over to her husband. Her glance met Snape's but she only raised her eyebrow. She would find out what this was about.

Remus narrowed his eyes "I take it that you're the husband?"

"Wait," the Black Lord burst out "You're actually married? No," he shook his head "Nope. No way."

Kol laughed, hitting his brother's back "Well, I see he has you pegged, Nik."

"Shut up," the Hybrid glared and turned back to the older men in front of him "I am, yes."

"Siri," Angel rolled her eyes when he made a noise in the back of his throat, sinking onto a sofa "Don't be so bloody dramatic."

His head snapped up "Dramatic? Dramatic? You got married, Angel. At seventeen."

"Eighteen," she corrected "I'm eighteen."

Remus tilted his head "Wait, that's impossible."

"Nope, it's not," the red-haired girl mumbled "It's just complicated as hell."

"This is a story I have to hear," the werewolf sighed "Although I'm not sure I actually want to know…"

Elijah chuckled "I know that I wasn't happy to hear the whole story. It's not necessarily the… best."

"Who are you four anyway?" the Black blinked, finally turning his attention away from his goddaughter.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus stepped forward, holding out his hand "These are my brothers Elijah and Kol along with Kol's girlfriend Bonnie."

Bonnie waved "Angel told us a lot about you."

The men shared a glance "Oh Merlin," Sirius breathed "Whatever she told you, it's not true."

"Hey," the Girl-Who-Lived huffed "Everything I told them is true."

"Well, in my case I'm sure they are not particularly nice," Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "That is actually something I wish to talk to you about."

Angel tilted her head curiously and looked at Remus questioningly "He's telling the truth," the werewolf nodded "He helped us a couple of times."

"You tell me, I tell you?" Angel offered, plopping down on the floor in front of Klaus "This is going to take a while…" She leaned her head back and sighed "I take it I should start?"

"If you don't mind," Remus nodded, leaning back. He was sitting closer to Sirius than strictly necessary but Angel chose not to mention it for now…

The red-haired girl closed her eyes "Alright. How much do you know?"

"Only that the Cup was a Portkey and that Cedric is dead," Sirius told her.

"Okay… The beginning then," Angel whispered, reaching her hand up to tangle it with her husband's "I'm not sure if I can or want to get all the details together but… Cedric and I agreed to a shared victory and took the Cup together. You already know that the Cup was a Portkey. It sent us to a graveyard somewhere…"

Severus leaned forward "Who killed the Diggory boy?"

"Wormtail," the girl mumbled "_'Kill the Spare,' _Voldemort said. It's… He – Wormtail did a ritual or whatever and brought him back. It was slightly gross. Anyway, he came back, we fought and then something happened. I hit my head, so I can't be too sure… My spell connected with Voldemort's and it just blew. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a Doctor's office."

Elijah glanced down "Is that how you ended up with the Gilberts? Didn't you tell us you were eight when they took you in?"

"This is where it gets complicated," Angel shrugged and looked up at her godfathers "I woke up in America… as an eight-year-old."

"That's impossible," Remus blinked, shaking his head.

Angel shot him an amused look "That wasn't even the unbelievable part. Grayson – the doctor who took care of me – took me back to his house and I saw some books."

Kol snorted at that "Yeah, books about your life. Kind of…"

"Huh?" Sirius gaped.

"The books were about a boy called Harry Potter," Angel explained "Seven books about seven Hogwarts years. First Year was the Philosopher's Stone, Second Year was the Chamber of Secrets, Third Year was the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fourth Year was the Goblet of Fire and after that something about the Order of the Phoenix, the Half-Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows."

Snape paled at the mention of the sixth book "Did you say 'Half-Blood Prince?"

"Severus?" the werewolf looked at the other man in confusion.

"I made up that name when I was in school…"

Angel smirked and continued her story. She went through all of the years, occasionally leaving out the details she didn't want them to know about. Slowly but surely, they reached the last few months of her unbelievable journey in the other universe. The others had occasionally chimed in, asking questions and adding some stuff that Angel didn't know about "And a few months ago, I got married."

Sirius narrowed his eyes on the Hybrid – not that he knew about that yet "Don't you think that's a bit fast, Bambi? I mean you only knew each other for a year or so."

"Sirius, I don't care for how long I knew Nik before we married. You don't know him, so I would appreciate it if you could hold off on the judgement until then," Angel told him firmly. She didn't like people trying to tell her that she made the wrong decision. Not after she almost died and Nik's mother was so close to killing him.

"Tell us about your wedding, cub," Remus prompted, nudging Sirius none too gently.

_Flashback_

_Angel was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the wedding dress that she had chosen with the help of her aunt and her friends. The dress was the typical wedding dress white with a lacy mermaid style body that flared out into layers of tulle at the hips. She ran her hands down her stomach, smoothing out the dress while Rebekah was finishing her hair "Is it weird that I'm not nervous?"_

"_I don't think so," Rebekah shrugged "I mean, you love Nik, right? So there's no reason to be nervous." The female Original was working on a half-up-half-down style with an elegant Celtic knot that was being held in place with three white lilies "What do you think?"_

"_Woah," the red-haired girl smiled taking in the knot "How the hell did you do that?"_

_Rebekah smirked "It's a talent. Now, I think your wedding is about to start." She held out her arm for her almost sister-in-law to take "Shall we?" Outside the door, the two girls met with Jeremy who was the one who would be walking Angel down the aisle. It hadn't been an easy decision between her Uncle John and Jeremy but in the end, she went with her brother. He had always been there for her and protected her even if he didn't have to._

_Jeremy smiled at his older sister and pulled her into a hug "You look amazing, Angel. Are you ready to get married?"_

"_More than ready," Angel nodded, taking a deep breath. She wasn't nervous when it came to the wedding. The only thing that she was slightly scared of was that she would mess up somehow and embarrass herself in front of her family and friends. She took a hold of Jeremy's arm, watching as Rebekah slipped into the hall before them._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to help you escape?" Jeremy joked as the music started playing._

_The eighteen-year-old rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips "I'm very sure… And Jay? Thank you so much."_

"_You're more than welcome," the boy whispered, stepping forward "I'm just sad that Dad isn't here for this."_

"_So am I," Angel agreed, forcing back the tears. This was a happy moment. There was no time for tears right now. As soon as the two entered the hall, Angel could see Klaus standing at the altar, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a dark grey tie. She smiled lightly, seeing the love in his eyes as she neared._

_Jeremy walked his sister all the way down the aisle, stepping back when they reached the husband-to-be "Good luck," he breathed, making his way towards his seat._

_Everyone sat and watched as Angel and Klaus exchanged vows and said their 'I do's', ending the official part of the ceremony with their first kiss as a married couple. Shortly after the pictures were taken, the party headed back to the Mikaelson Mansion where the reception would be held. The house looked even greater than it had for the Ball the Original Witch had held a couple of months prior and all the guests enjoyed the gathering. Rebekah and Caroline had been the main contributors to the theme of the decorations and they certainly made the right choices. While everything had been dripping in gold before, now the theme was lights. There were thousands of little lights strung up, giving the room a brighter gleam. The table decorations were glowing white roses in a thin, cone shape vase._

_Klaus took Angel by the hand and smoothly lead her into their first dance as the music started "I love you, Angel. Despite everything that happened in the last few months, I couldn't be happier to be where we are now."_

"_I love you too, Nik," she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder "Before I met you, I never would have thought that I would get married and look at me now."_

"_Hm," he hummed, capturing her lips with his "Are you ready for our honeymoon?"_

_Angel nodded lightly "Yeah. I've never been to Paris before."_

"_I'm sure you'll love it," the Hybrid told her "Paris is lovely, especially in the Winter."_

"_It does help that it's the City of Love, does it not?" the red-haired girl laughed._

_The dance ended and before the married couple could exit the dance floor, they were swept into another dance. Rebekah had snagged Klaus, while Damon was dancing with Angel. The bride sighed, knowing that her chance to escape was gone and she would be forced to dance with her whole family before the night was over._

_End Flashback_

At the end of the story, Angel stifled a yawn in Klaus' thigh, rubbing at her eyes a little. Remus had a look of awe in his eyes "You really had a fairytale wedding, didn't you?"

"I'd like to think so," the girl nodded "Would you mind if…" She gestured to the bedrooms and sent her godfathers a sheepish look.

"Of course," Remus shook his head apologetically "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Angel got up, getting pulled into another tight hug by Remus with Sirius joining in a second later "Siri," the girl laughed lightly "I still have to breathe, you know?"

"Sorry," he pouted, looking over her shoulder to glare at his pup's husband. Husband… He didn't think he would ever accept it completely but at the very least the guy took care of Angel. That was something the Black Lord could respect "I'll see you tomorrow, Bambi."

"Bye, Siri," the redhead smiled, walking back over to Klaus.


	4. Minister of Magic

The next morning, the group around Angel was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table, conversing quietly.

Bonnie was surveying the students that were already up "Is it just me or are they all staring at us?"

"It's not just you," Angel sighed "You really should get used to this. It's not going to change anytime soon. Especially since it's only bound to get worse."

"They're talking about us as well," Kol pointed out "Well, mostly about Angel and how she apparently joined the Dork Lord. That's why she vanished for a few years."

Klaus growled, making to stand up "I'm going to kill them."

Angel grabbed his arm, shaking her head "Don't bother, Nik. They're just sheep. I would appreciate it if you and Kol could control yourselves for a little while. At least, when it comes to the people on the so-called Light side."

"How can you not care about them slandering your name?" the Hybrid hissed, his eyes flashing gold as he looked at his wife.

The redhead sighed, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder to calm him down a little bit "Because I'm used to it. I've always been a liar one day and a hero the next."

"That's ridiculous," Elijah shook his head. He was very underwhelmed by what he had seen so far. Angel certainly had told the truth when telling them all about the people from this world.

"Isn't it just?" Angel smiled wryly.

"Hem, hem," someone cleared their throat behind Angel and Klaus.

The eighteen-year-old craned her neck to see the pink toad – Umbridge standing behind her "Can I… help you?"

"You are required in the Headmaster's office," Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes darting to the other side of the table where the man in the suit was sitting.

"What? Why?" The redhead barely held back the shudder as she saw the look the toad sent her brother-in-law. She was sure that Elijah and Kol had noticed as well but either they were trying not to think about it or Kol was waiting until he could make fun of his older brother for attracting someone like that woman.

The woman's eyes darkened a little but the fake smile remained on her face "If you would."

Angel sighed in annoyance "So much for a quiet morning," she grumbled and held out her hand for Klaus "Well, let's go then."

"Your… friends need to stay here," Umbridge pointed out. She was looking forward to the arrogant girl being taken down for what she did.

Kol glared at the bitch and sneered "Angel is going nowhere without us."

"I agree," Klaus nodded "We are coming or she is not going."

Umbridge exhaled in annoyance but nodded begrudgingly "Fine. Follow me."

Angel rolled her eyes at the woman's back but walked out of the Great Hall after her. Klaus had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist and leaned down to whisper to her "What do you think this is about?"

"From what I can guess," Angel murmured, tilting her head "It has something to do with the fact that it was her who came to collect us. Probably something with the Ministry."

Elijah looked at the girl beside him "Are you implying that they are going to accuse you of something?"

"I can almost guarantee it. Fifty dollars say he will start accusing me as soon as we get to the office," the redhead snorted quietly, looking over her shoulder at Bonnie and Kol "This is most likely going to be a shitstorm but I'm almost sure that they don't have proof for anything. Nothing legitimate in any case. Hell, I don't even have my old wand anymore, so that's that."

Umbridge stopped in front of the gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office and grimaced "Lemon Drops."

"What the…?" Bonnie blinked at the entrance "That didn't happen yesterday."

Angel hummed "You better get used to it. Moving stairs, talking portraits and secret passages." She looked over her shoulder with a mischievous grin "I might show you some later. If you're up for it."

"Hell yeah," the other witch cheered, earning a glare from Umbridge.

The woman in pink knocked on the door before walking straight into the office "Minister," she nodded.

Angel entered with Klaus practically glued to her side, raising her eyebrow at the five Aurors who were standing behind the man "Minister Fudge," she greeted, keeping a straight face.

"Miss Potter," the Minister of Magic shot back, waving to one of the Aurors. A tall black man stepped towards the group with a smaller, black-haired guy "You are hereby arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory."

The red-haired girl barely blinked "You owe me fifty bucks, Elijah."

"I never agreed to anything," the older Original shot back, narrowing his eyes at the sweating man in front of them "May I ask what proof you have?"

Fudge's face turned red "We – Who are you supposed to be?"

"Pardon me," the suited vampire inclined his head "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. I would appreciate it if you could refrain from making wild accusations concerning Angel here."

"Nevertheless the girl is coming with us," the Minister said "Shacklebolt, Williamson."

Kol stepped in front of his sister-in-law, glaring at the Aurors "You're not taking her."

It was then that Williamson drew his wand, pointing it at the Original "Get out of the way or I'll make you."

"Oh God," Bonnie groaned, raising her hand to her forehead. That man proved to be a very short-lived idiot. Pissing off Kol – or any of the Mikaelsons, really – was something that people should refrain from.

"Kol," Angel spoke up, trying to stop the unstoppable. Her warning came a split second too late though because one moment the youngest male Mikaelson was in front of her and the next, he was holding the Auror against the wall by his throat.

Williamson choked against the strong grip, staring at the younger male in fear. There were black veins under the guy's red eyes and fangs poking through his lips "What are you?" he pressed out.

"Put him down," Fudge shouted "Put him down right now."

The red-haired girl exchanged an exasperated look with Elijah and twisted her wrist, wand appearing in her hand "Kol, step back."

"Why would I?" he shot back "They were going to take you for something you didn't do."

"I know," Angel soothed, stepping closer "Let him go, now." When he didn't react, the girl let out an annoyed breath "Fine. You leave me no other choice." She raised her wand, quickly knocking him out. As soon as Kol dropped, Auror Williamson stumbled over to the wall as far away from the unconscious vampire as possible.

Klaus walked over to his brother, nudging his side "He's out." Bonnie crouched down next to her boyfriend, shaking her head at the situation he managed to get himself into.

"I warned him," the Mistress of Death shrugged.

Dumbledore who had been sitting at his desk, watching the interaction silently almost choked on his lemon drop when Angel pulled out her wand. It was impossible. That wand… He quickly checked the cabinet behind his desk, looking for the wand he had stashed there. The Elder Wand had been in the Headmaster's possession ever since his duel with Grindelwald and while he had never been able to use it, it had eased his mind to know that such a powerful weapon was in his hands.

"Miss Potter," Umbridge spoke up, having been silent since entering the office "… What is that… that creature?"

Klaus huffed "There it is again." He turned to his wife, crossing his arms. He ignored the woman's question, deciding to focus on the most important part – Angel's last name "I tried to be quiet about it but please… Set them straight?"

"Fine, fine," Angel sighed, running a hand through her hair "My name is not Potter. Not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Minister demanded, obviously flustered at the events from the past ten minutes. He had no idea what was going on and wondered when he lost control of the situation.

Klaus stepped to Angel's side, wrapping his arms around her "That means that she's my wife and part of the Mikaelson family."

"No," Fudge shook his head "You can't be married. That's against the contract."

Angel's head snapped up, her eyes growing cold "Contract? What contract?"

The Minister of Magic paled and started stuttering, obviously realizing his mistake. She had no idea of the marriage contract he had set up with Dumbledore when she was younger "I… It's…"

"It's what exactly?" Elijah spoke up.

"A marriage contract," Dumbledore cut in smoothly "Angel is to marry the Minister's son on her eighteenth birthday."

Klaus growled and was about to attack the old goat when he froze. Angel had her wand pointed at his throat "Do I need to knock you out too?" Under her breath, she added "Not yet, Nik. We have to be smart about this. Dark side first. Then them."

"I get dibs," the Hybrid huffed, settling for a glare "On both."

Angel looked at him for a moment and nodded "Alright. You calm now?"

"Well, I'm not going to attack them," he mumbled, not quite pouting but it was close.

Dumbledore's gaze was still on the girl's hand. It wasn't only the wand… No, the brat had a tattoo on her wrist as well. The shape… It was a triangle with a line and a circle – The mark of the Deathly Hallows. This was getting worse and worse but the Headmaster knew that he couldn't mention it now. Not with the Minister and Umbridge in the room. Maybe it was time to hold another Order meeting soon. It would also give him an excuse to find out more about Angel's… entourage. At first, he thought they were normal muggles but that theory was thrown out of the window when that boy attacked Williamson. He had moved faster than any human could.

"There is one problem with that contract," Angel pointed out, smirking at the Minister "First of all, I turned eighteen several months ago. Secondly, I don't plan on marrying anyone else. I'm quite happy with my husband."

Umbridge looked from the Minister to the girl. She had known about his plan to get his hands on the Potter money from the beginning and they had made sure that there was nothing she could do to get out of the marriage contract "Don't lie. You are seventeen. There is no way for you to get out of that contract."

"Wanna bet?" Angel raised her eyebrow "There is no way in fucking hell that I'm going to marry someone I don't know. It doesn't help that the guy is… his son." She shot the Minister a withering glare. Her gaze caught Shacklebolt's eyes, tilting her head when he winked at her. She would have to talk to Remus or Sirius about that. According to the Harry Potter books, the man was part of some kind of secret order. Maybe that order existed here as well. Since most of the rest was freakishly accurate too.

"Have some respect," Williamson spat "That's the Minister of Magic."

The Girl-Who-Lived rolled her eyes "I think we're done here."

She kicked Kol's side lightly, causing the Original to groan "What the…?"

"Later," she waved off "Get up. We're leaving."

Angel was storming down the halls, trying to calm herself down. Those bastards couldn't help but meddle in her life and she was sick of it. The only problem was that if she got rid of the Minister and Dumbledore so soon, it would be easy for the Dark Lord to take over and that was something she wanted to stop.

"Calm down, Angel," Elijah murmured, tugging at the redhead's arm "It won't do you any good if you blow something up right now."

"I know," the girl complained "But a marriage contract…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath "We're going to Gringotts tomorrow. I want to make sure that there's nothing they can do."

Bonnie tilted her head "But I thought you were off age?"

"I am," Angel agreed "The problem is that I don't know when they set up that contract. The magical guardian has to agree and I think that mine might have been Dumbledore. Although…" She broke off, a thoughtful look on her face "We definitely have to go to Gringotts tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow, though?" Kol questioned "Wouldn't it be better to go today?"

The Girl-Who-Lived shook her head "I want to introduce you to some people today. Mainly, Hagrid and Peeves. I think you might actually get along with him, Kol." She started walking again, the others following behind.

"You're really different," Bonnie remarked after a few moments of silence in which they neared the Great Hall again.

"What do you mean?" Angel tilted her head.

The other witch shrugged "I just mean that… You were always so meek growing up and now…"

"It's mainly because I really don't want to be here and I don't give a crap about most of the adults here," the red-haired girl sighed "I – I was told that I was the only one who can defeat Voldemort just after I learned that my parents were murdered. At eleven, that is the last thing you want to hear." She looked away from her family, letting her eyes wander over the groups of students who were entering the hall. In the crowd, Angel could see Hermione walking quickly, her head lowered. What was up with that? She would have thought that the girl would still be with Ron after they were so into each other but the Weasley was nowhere to be seen.

Elijah looked over the crowd of students thoughtfully "How are we going to do this then? I assume you had your reasons when you stopped Kol and Niklaus from attacking anyone?"

"Not here," Angel murmured, gesturing for them to follow her "Too many ears around." With that she glared at one of the younger Slytherin students who had stopped within hearing range of them, trying to look like he wasn't listening "Might as well show you around the school while we're here… Do you want to start in here or the grounds?"

Kol hummed "Might go out. I'm kind of thirsty."

The red-haired girl looked over her shoulder "This is something I didn't think about… My bad but I think I might have an idea of how to swing this." As soon as they were outside, Angel stopped for a moment, closing her eyes with a smile "I missed Scotland. I really, really did."

Bonnie could only nod "I think I understand that. The scenery is beautiful. Really different from home."

"You've been quiet," Angel commented, wrapping her arms around her husband's middle "Everything okay?"

"I just don't get it," he mumbled quietly "Why would you protect them after what they revealed? Angel, I don't want to lose you."

The Mistress of Death sighed "You won't. No matter what happens here… Even if they were to try and marry me to that guy. They would have to wait until the 31st of July and…" She sent him a smirk "I don't know about you but I don't plan on being here for that long."

"Why do you keep saying that we're going to Gringotts tomorrow?"

"That's easy. The Goblins should hold a copy of the contract if it is legal. And if they have one… Well, I plan on trying to find any loopholes I can," the girl shrugged "Fudge helped to write it. There's no way that the idiot didn't mess up somewhere."

"Well, if it isn't the traitor," a voice called out from somewhere behind the group.

Angel turned around with a blink "Hello, Ronald. Still love to make use of that big gob of yours, don't you?"

"Don't talk to me like that," the youngest Weasley boy sneered pitifully "You've gone Dark, haven't you. That's why you disappeared after you killed Cedric. Who do you think you are that you can just waltz back in here with… these people."

"'These people'?" Kol repeated, studying Ron like he was an ant under the Original's boot. Actually, that seemed to be a pretty accurate description.

Angel crossed her arms "You shouldn't insult people you don't know. After all, they could… bite," she told her former friend. She had no idea what she saw in that guy. He was a sheep, plain and simple.

"Oh, just bugger off and go back to sucking You-Know-Who's dick. We all know that you're a whore."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the boy flew back against the wall a few feet behind him. Angel was standing in front of him, her wand digging into his neck painfully "If you ever… ever imply that I'm on that bastard's side again… I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall called out, hurrying over to where they were "Put Mr Weasley down right now."

"Gladly," the red-haired girl shrugged, stepping back but not before using a non-verbal curse on the boy. It wouldn't show unless triggered, so he had no way of proving that it was her. The curse would give him a very painful rash somewhere no one wanted to have one. As soon as the trigger was spoken, the rash would stay. Angel knew that Ron wouldn't be able to reverse it on his own which was an added bonus. Every Potion or cream that was applied before the curse was reversed would make the rash worse. Thank you, Death.

The Scottish Professor looked at her former student for a moment before looking at the Weasley boy "Mr Weasley, I suggest you get to your classes before you're late."

"Yes, Professor," the boy mumbled, scurrying off with one last glare at the Girl-Who-Lived.

"May I ask what happened here?" McGonagall questioned "I assume you wouldn't attack him unprovoked?" Angel closed her eyes, startling when a hand tugged at her arm. She looked up when she was pulled against Klaus' chest again. It seemed like she was spending more time in his arms now than she had when they first got together.

It was Kol who answered the older woman's question though "That little rat called her a whore to her face. If she hadn't done something…" His voice got lower and he started listing all the way that he could possibly hurt or kill the bastard for what he said.

"Kol," Angel chided "Keep your crazy to yourself, would you?" She looked up at her former Head of House "I'll admit that I should have reacted that way but I'm a little on edge. I apologize for that, ma'am."

McGonagall's lips twisted into a small smile "You have changed a lot in the past two years," she remarked "It suits you." Before she walked away, she winked at the girl "Try not to get caught."

"Of course not," the red-haired girl laughed, watching the teacher walk away.

"Who was that?" Klaus questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Angel leaned her head back against his shoulder "Professor McGonagall. She was my Head of House when I went to school here."

"She seems cool," Kol remarked.

"Well, she taught my father, Remus and Sirius," the Girl-Who-Lived shrugged "I think she just gave up on reprimanding me. Not that it ever worked anyway. Trouble follows me around."

Klaus coughed "That statement is undeniably true, love. The number of times I almost had a heart attack because you got yourself into another situation."

"Don't be so dramatic," Angel huffed "I got out of them just fine…" She paused "With the help of Damon or Maddox."

"Wait, is that what happened to Logan Fell?" Bonnie frowned "Caroline said something about him being turned."

Angel averted her eyes "Maybe? But that doesn't matter right now. Come one, I wanna introduce you to Hagrid."


End file.
